


Баскетбольная елка

by Dai_Ri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Перед Новым годом самое время разобраться со своими чувствами
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 6





	Баскетбольная елка

Куроко смотрел на творящийся вокруг хаос внимательно, будто оценивая поле, и, приметив свободный уголок, тут же в него переместился. Тише вокруг не стало, зато никто не трогал и случайно не задевал. Хотя счастье длилось недолго.

– Эй, парни! Тут ещё свободное место есть! – Кагами размахивал руками, привлекая внимание Аомине и Кисе, тащивших разлапистую елку.

Куроко нравилась и она, и её запах, но он совсем не хотел, чтобы её разместили здесь, вытесняя его. А ёлка всё приближалась...

– Вот так, осторожно. – Кагами сделал шаг назад и в сторону и загородил весь обзор.

Хорошо хоть не раздавил... Куроко оценил широкую спину и прикинул силу давления – выходило нехило. А Кагами еще отступил, почти утыкаясь в нос Куроко. Он продолжал давать указания, чертыхался, но Куроко не различал слова – его интересовал запах. От Кагами больше пахло потом, но была нотка чего-то ещё. Куроко никак не мог понять. А узнать хотелось: он уже встречался с чем-то подобным, однако не помнил, где и когда. Ключ к забытым воспоминаниям манил сильно – Куроко застал себя за обнюхиванием потёртой ткани и тут же отстранился, задирая голову. Кагами великаном возвышался рядом с ним и командовал.

– Раз! Два! Взяли! Э-эй, не так взяли! Аккура... Ой!

Куроко увидел, как на Кагами навалилась елка и сразу убралась.

– Ну извини уж! – в голосе Аомине не слышалось ни грамма сожаления, но всем было по барабану. – А вообще твоя подстраховка только мешает – сместись куда-нибудь.

Кагами потер макушку, судя по всему унимая боль и заодно думая, куда отойти.

– Как-то проблемно получается. Я ничего не задену?

– Главное нас не задень, малыш Кагами, – судя по интонации Кисе, сегодня его задели достаточно. Ну, или он просто умаялся с этой ёлкой.

– Ок. Тогда попрошу всех в сторону.

Послышалось ленивое шарканье, и Кагами стал поворачиваться боком. Тут-то Куроко и спросил:

– Эм, а мне куда?

Кагами дернулся, оступился и, запутавшись в лежащей на полу гирлянде, резко подался вперёд и упал вместе с ёлкой, по пути задев что-то металлическое. Когда отгремело, комнату прорезал обещающий страшные муки голос Кагами.

– Куроко!!!

Куроко смотрел на груду из ёлки и Кагами, чувствуя на себе прицельные взгляды, и смог выдавить только безэмоциональное:

– Прости. Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты на меня налетел.

Кагами скрипнул зубами и с опорой тяжело поднялся.

– Не во время у тебя беспокойство просыпается. – Прихрамывая, он подошел вплотную к Куроко и схватил его за грудки. – И только не говори, что хотел, как лучше!

Куроко лишь прямо посмотрел на Кагами – вину он чувствовал, а страх нет.

– Не скажу.

Кагами с рыком приподнял его и несколько раз встряхнул.

– Ты!.. Да как с таким вообще можно общаться?!

Куроко повис безвольной тряпочкой, зная, что сейчас ничего не стоит говорить. Но Кагами в этот раз еще сильнее взбесился – Куроко окончательно оторвался от пола, оказавшись на уровне его лица. Впрочем, Куроко по-прежнему оставался спокоен. Ситуация, по его мнению, критичной не была. А вот Аомине уже подходил к ним, выставив вперёд руки.

– Отпусти Куроко, Кагами, ну. Поверь, он раскаивается, но не привык выражать это открыто. Кагами…

Кагами бросил на него злобный взгляд и ещё раз встряхнул Куроко.

– Да он бездушнее этой ёлки! – после чего резко отпустил Куроко, из-за чего тот плюхнулся на пол, и вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

В образовавшейся минутной тишине Куроко отчетливо чувствовал боль где-то внутри – отчеканенные слова Кагами вошли глубоко. Да ещё и запах этот – клюква: так пахли губы Момои, когда она тянулась к нему, а он – отошёл.

Подбежавший потом Аомине, помогший подняться, и Кисе, смотрящий с тревогой, и Мидорима, что-то говорящей о неудачном дне у Водолеев, и Муракасибара, протягивающий ему своё печенье, воспринимались на периферии. Больше всего хотелось броситься за Кагами и действительно попросить прощения. Но в ближайшее время куча людей предписывала ему свои желания и никуда не собиралась отпускать. А Куроко смотрел и смотрел на закрытую дверь, пока не пришли из магазина Рико с Момои, тут же начавшие наводить порядок. Чувствуя ответственность, Куроко никак не мог сбежать без устранения дел слов своих и первым начал поднимать ёлку.

Кагами вернулся скоро с пирожными наперевес, как бы объясняя своё отсутствие, но на Куроко даже не взглянул. Сам Куроко в наказание в одиночку наряжал ёлку. Поэтому всё веселье буквально происходило у него за спиной. Слышался смех, разговоры, музыка, звон посуды, настолько слившихся в одно, что воспринималось шумовым фоном. Куроко даже не пытался вслушиваться – просто привык к этому. Поэтому четко различимая фраза, обращенная к нему, будто разрезала пространство:

– Эй, Куроко, помощь нужна?

Куроко повернул голову – Аомине. Как всегда уверенный в себе, он везде приходился к месту. Да и помощь требовалась – в развешивании мишуры и гирлянды. Но Куроко ждал другого человека.

– Нет, спасибо.

И хоть сказать получилось твердо, весь обмотанный мишурой Куроко и сам не был уверен, что его слова воспримутся серьезно. Аомине ожидаемо рассмеялся, ничуть, впрочем, не обидевшись, и потрепал его по голове.

– Ну смотри! Если совсем замотаешься – зови. Я рядом.

Куроко благодарно ему кивнул. А когда Аомине вернулся к столу, пихая Кисе в бок, Куроко вновь подумал, как бы ему поудачнее развесить мишуру, при этом не уронив елку и не свалившись самому. Задача казалось трудной, особенно при занятых руках и невысоком росте. Но из ситуации нужно было как-то выходить. Куроко осмотрелся по сторонам, скинул мишуру в коробку и пододвинул к ёлке стул. Затем повесил мишуру на плечо и пошёл покорять высоту. Стул немного шатнулся, но выдержал. На всякий случай выждав с минуту, Куроко осторожно привстал на носки и стал обматывать верхушку. Самым трудным было охватить весь объем: Куроко приходилось наклонять ёлку к себе, да еще и самому тянуться, что было довольно рискованно. Несколько раз только вовремя удерживаемое равновесие спасало его от падения, а хорошо развитая реакция – от заваливания ёлки. И лишь закончив с верхней частью, он облегчено вздохнул и спустился вниз. Хотя трудности на этом не закончились, а даже прибавились.

К середине ёлка стала пушистее и толще, из-за чего нужно было постоянно наклоняться вперёд и стоять на мысках. Куроко уже чувствовал себя, как на изматывающей тренировке. Руки и ноги болели, дыхание участилось. Кто бы подумал, что украшать ёлку так трудно... На очередном круге обмотки Куроко просто уткнулся в мягко покалывающие лапы и замер.

Запах хвои успокаивал и потихоньку пополнял силы. Было спокойно и тихо. Да, тихо – Куроко удивленно оторвался от ёлки и оглянулся. На столе среди грязной посуды стояла порция специально для него и записка, украшенная сердечками: "Куроко, как только закончишь так увлеченно и кропотливо украшать ёлку, приходи к нам! Мы пошли на холм запускать фейерверки". Такая забота наверняка исходила от Момои. Куроко даже представил, как она напоследок целует бумагу, и прислушался к себе: ничего. Он правда не знал, как ответить на её чувства и да и хочет ли... Пока все знаки внимания проходили мимо него и о той же ссоре с Кагами он думал куда больше, чем о расстроенной Момои.

Куроко отвлекся от этих мыслей и быстро покончил с мишурой. Но стоило ему облегченно вздохнуть, как он заметил в коробке наконечник-звезду. Пришлось снова придвигать стул, вставать на него и тянуться к самой верхушке. А когда ему почти удалось установить наконечник, дверь неожиданно хлопнула, и он вздрогнул, теряя и так зыбкое равновесие.

Падение казалось невыносимо медленным, но неизбежным. Ёлка уже стала прогибаться под ним, суля отправить все усилия насмарку, когда сильные руки обхватили его и дернули на себя. Куроко ещё успел услышать стук от упавшего стула и звезды, прежде чем осознать, что сидит на полу и его обнимает Кагами. Точно Кагами – Куроко понял это сразу по нескольким вещам: по напульсникам, по общему телосложению и по голосу, конечно.

– Ты совсем уже с катушек съехал? Сам коротышка, а решил звезду установить! Вообще гордый такой – даже о помощи не попросил! Хотя смотреть на тебя грустно было с этой... мишурой.

Кагами стих, а у Куроко сами по себе расширились глаза. Хотя голос остался спокоен.

– Ты смотрел?

Кагами влепил ему легкую затрещину.

– Конечно же, идиот! – и добавил тише: – Прости за бездушного.

Куроко мимолетно улыбнулся.

– Ты тоже тогда – за елку.

Кагами фыркнул.

– Давно уж. Кстати, мишуру ты повесил убого. Но сейчас поправим!

Кагами поднялся, утянув за собой и Куроко, и в несколько движений расположил мишуру покрасивее и проверил устойчивость елки.

– Вот теперь гуд.

Куроко, смотря больше на него, кивнул.

– Угу.

Всё действительно было хорошо.

Полюбовавшись еще немного ёлкой, Кагами вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. Куроко вопросительно поднял на него взгляд.

– Точно! – Кагами повернулся к нему. – Я же за тобой пришел по поручению. Давай собирайся – на холм пойдем.

Куроко вновь кивнул.

– Хорошо.

Он больше предпочел бы остаться здесь, с Кагами, но и праздник требовал к себе внимания. В любом случае, Кагами никуда от него не денется: он всё-таки его свет. А вот Новый год надлежало встретить.

А знаменитые сто восемь ударов, знаменующие переход из одного года в другой, уже действительно приближались. Они с Кагами чуть не бежали, хотя потом пришлось ещё ждать. Но здорово было пробираться через поток людей вдвоем, особенно следуя за Кагами, как тень. Да и всё-таки последние, пропитанные каким-то ожиданием и торжеством минуты запоминаются лучше всего. А в компании друзей – так тем более. Куроко оглядел каждого из их компании, пока не остановился взглядом на Кагами, и понял, что они все дороги и важны для него. Не будь их, он не добился бы столь многого. Куроко улыбнулся, ловя вопрос в глазах Кагами, и посмотрел на небо. Усыпанное звездами и салютами, оно было удивительным, совсем как собравшиеся здесь. Когда-нибудь он обязательно скажет им об этом прямо. Кагами в первую очередь, ведь он не слишком догадливый. Но пока Куроко предпочитал давать ему перспективу роста, чтобы не зазнавался. Хотя с такого станется и удержаться от всех соблазнов – Куроко вполне в это верил. Однако не торопил события: в любом случае, время придет для всего.

Когда же начался долгожданный отсчет громких ударов колокола, Куроко отдался общей атмосфере. Всё вокруг буквально бурлило, с нетерпением предвкушая радостные взаимные поздравления, и у Куроко появилось чувство, словно кто-то готовится к решающему броску мяча, чтобы затем отправить его через всё поле. Ассоциация была столь яркой, что на сто восьмом ударе воображаемый мяч отправился в полет, а со словами Кагами попал в корзину.

– Эй, Куроко, с Новым годом.

И прежде чем на него обрушился бы ещё град таких же фраз, Куроко повернул голову к Кагами и кивнул.

– Тебя тоже, Кагами.

Кагами широко улыбнулся и что-то сказал, но его слова потонули в тысяче поздравлений и криков "ура!". Вскоре и самого Кагами скрыли из виду Аомине с Момои и Кисе, буквально навалившихся на Куроко. Но Куроко вовсе не был недоволен. Наоборот, он был по-настоящему счастлив, потому что теперь точно знал, что всё будет стремиться лишь к лучшему. И никак иначе.


End file.
